


Sick

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is suffering from her morning sickness. William tries to brighten the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Kate was lying in her bed in her parents’ home in Bucklebury. Yesterday she and William had had their appointment at the gynaecologist: although she was still feeling sick, there was no immediate health concern for her or their new baby. William had driven them back to her parents’ house, both feeling very happy.

That happiness was gone at the moment. Kate was home alone. She appreciated the quietness, but none the less didn’t like it one bit. The TV in the background was on mute. Feeling numb and nibbling some crackers, Kate stared out the window. Her parents were gone to the village for some errands for tonight’s dinner and William was jogging in the fields nearby. George was having a day out with her sister Pippa. She regretted the fact that she let William go.

‘’Are you going to be all right when I’m gone?’’ he’d asked anxiously. ‘’Off course’’, she answered , ‘’I’m feeling better today anyway. Go and enjoy your running, I know you love the free feeling it gives you.’’ Back home at London, her husband didn’t have the opportunity to go for a run: he was recognized immediately. Here he had more privacy.

So now Kate was lying on her own. She didn’t feel better at all. Yesterday’s trip back and forth to London did not have a positive impact on her wellbeing. She was exhausted. Reaching for the bucket, she puked again. That was the sixth time in two hours. Relaxing back into to cushions, Kate didn’t have the strength to reach for her water bottle. She knew she had to stay hydrated, but was too afraid to have to throw up again.

Kate woke to the noise of the wind waving trough the trees just outside her window. She tried to sit up and focus on the alternation. The window had been closed before.

‘’Shh, baby, lie down. I came back from my running and opened the window. Your bedchamber smelled as if you had to throw up again. I also cleaned your bucket.’’ William was sitting on the chair next to her bed. Kate smiled weakly at him. ‘’I also took the liberty of getting a straw for your bottle. I know you want to try without one, but I still think it’s a good idea. All the more because you’re so worn out from yesterday’s activities.’’

This time, Kate managed to sit up and accepted gratefully the bottle of water. Sipping at the straw at intervals, she finally managed to drink some water. William looked proud at her. ‘’Don’t look at me like that’’, Kate said, ‘’drinking a little water is not exactly a mind-blowing thing.’’ ‘’For most people, yes, but for you, it is.’’ William grinned sheepishly. ‘’I’m glad you managed that. I know yesterday has caused you a setback, but please be thankful for every improvement, honey. I know also that patience isn’t at your best this time, but mine is.’’ Kate smiled at him. ‘’I love that you always support me, no matter how sick I’m feeling.’’ William kissed her forehead and simply smiled. ‘’All that matters is that you rest as much as possible and become your strong self again.’’

The next time Kate woke up, Will was gone. She turned around, but her room was really empty. Not liking to be alone, she tried to get out of bed. Just as she was looking around her bed for her rope, William entered in the doorway, holding a tray with a teapot and some biscuits. ‘’Deciding to go for a walk?’’ he joked. Laying her softly on the bed again, he gave her a cup of tea. ‘’The biscuits are just for me. I chose the ones which smell doesn’t make you sick. I hope you can manage something stronger than water this time. Before yesterday, you could in fact drink a cup of tea.’’ Thankfully Kate accepted the tea, which smelled lovely. She smiled great at him. ‘’Making tea wasn’t that much of an offer, you know. I can do some things in the kitchen’’, was the reply she got. ‘’I’m not smiling because of that’’ grinned Kate, ‘’but because I can appreciate the smell.’’ William sighed of relief. ‘’That must mean you can do at least something in the kitchen’’ she added. ‘’You better watch it, or I’m getting the cookies with the nasty smell’’ Will said with a dark voice. Kate only smiled at him.

She would get through this stage of her pregnancy: she and Will were making jokes already again. Although her body didn’t agree just yet, Kate was finally feeling better.


End file.
